ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Sync
{{Insanity Wrestler |image = Pierre1-1-.jpg |ring name = Kyle Sync |real name = Kris Sync |height = 6 ft. 2 in. |weight = 27f5 pounds |birth_date = April 30, 1986 |birth_place = Warsaw Poland |billed from = Albany, New York |resides = Albany, New York |trainer = Brandon Sync, Jorge Treso |current_federations = Championship Pro Wrestling, Garden State Wrestling Alliance |past_federations = Northen Championship Wrestling, Malpaso Wrestling, Global Wrestling Federation |Debut = Late 2007 Kyle Sync born April 30th 1986 is a ex college football player and professional wrestler currently signed to Championship Pro Wrestling & Garden State Wrestling Alliance. Kyle is known for portraying diffrent charecters and gimmicks in diffrent wrestling organazations. He currently wrestle for CPW under his real name Kyle Sync, but portrays a diffrent darkers charecter in GSWA that goes by the name of Zodiak. Early Life Born April 30th 1986, Kyle Sync is a Polish immigrant. His father’s dream was to be a professional wrestler. After his father was Poland’s champion he went to America in hopes of wrestling in a professional organization. Kyle is an only child, him and his parents moved to America when Kyle was at the age of five. Kyle spent most of his life in Chicago. He lived in Chicago until he was fourteen. Then his father was finally offered a contract to wrestle professionally. He moved to Pittsburg with his family but then his father and mother had a divorce. Brandon Sync, his father was more interested in his wrestling career then in his son. After the divorce he and his mother moved to Arizona. There Kyle went to University of Phoenix. In Arizona Kyle played football for his high school and was expected to be the next NFL star. During his junior year Kyle’s father died. Kyle began losing interest in football but he still gave it his all. The next year when Kyle was a senior his mother couldn’t take it and snapped, she took up prostitution, and began selling and using drugs. Kyle then lost complete hope that anything would happen in his life. He quit football and the future NFL star was no more. After his father’s death Kyle didn’t want to live with his mother because of her drug problems and prostitution. He dropped out of high school in his senior year and moved to southern Texas. Near the Mexican border he had many relatives. (His mother was Mexican) He lived with uncle, aunt and their children for about a year. His uncle was a wrestling coach and taught Kyle, Kyle was also taught by his father when he was a teenager. Kyle worked in Texas with his uncle as an assistant coach. He saved up the money and at age twenty he moved to New York to begin training to wrestle professionally When Kyle was twenty one he was offered a contract. He called his family to deliver to good news but he found out his mother died from a drug overdose. He decided not to join the promotion and just to relax for a while; he took up a job as a college football coach and stayed pretty quiet for about a year. After about a year he began a career in pro wrestling at age twenty two Malpaso Wrestling Alliance Kyle Sync's debut federation brought him his first world championship.Kyle won his debut match againest Ensign in a squash match. Kyle's next opponent was Ethol who he then defeated and became World Heavyweight Champion. Kyle Sync went on to keep his undefeated streak after another easy win. Kyle left the federation because it wasn't doing too good and soon after Kyle quit Malpaso wrestling went out of business Northern Championship Wrestling Kyle's former federation NCW was a stepping stone for the young athlete. During his run in NCW he held the tag team championship and the North American championship, and he went unbeaten 13-0. His debut was against former world champion Ryan Cool which he won with ease. After that he beat another former world champion Last Man Standing. A short while after joining NCW he joined the Coalition a stable for the elite. He quickly made an alliance with one of NCW’s biggest stars and together they became tag team champion. They dominated the tag division but the Kyle left the Coalition and the tag team broke up. After that Kyle set his sights on singles competition. He defeated Willium Cody for his North American championship. The following week he defended it and proved he was a worthy champion. After that he defended his title four more times and dominated each time. His last NCW match was against long time rival Draper Gilliam and Kyle came out on top. Kyle quit the federation in the early morning hours of January 27th. Global Wrestling Federation Kyle signed a contract with GWF on January 25th. He made his debut on Feb. 2nd and defeated Kevin Harlet in his first GWF match. After his win he had a very competetive match with Lance Kerwin where Sync came out victorious. Sync also competed in a Bloob Bath match with Seth Iser, STJ, and Mike Park for the Pride championship. Sync lost after Iser broke him through the table. Sync recently participated in a battle royal to decide the first GWF Inifinity champion, Sync gave a good showing coming in at second but couldnt succeed. Kyle Sync has been having a personal rivalry with Seth Iser and finally got some revenge when Sync defeated Iser at Pride. Sync attempted to challenge for the Pride championship but ended up on the short end. With the feud between Terry Diamond and David Sinclair for management of GWF the roster was devided, Sync joined Sinclair's team and Nu-Blood. At the Collision Course Sync lost his last match to John Raven & Vice. The Battle Royal he was scheduled for was not held and the federation closed down Garden State Wrestling Alliance Sync joined GSWA under the ring name Zodiak. He quickly found himself some friends and is currently in the Ninth Circle stable along with Demon, MrParasyte, and Nocturnal. In his first match he showed his talent and won, however his second match againest Donny Mcnasty didn;t go as well and Zodiak ended up losing. Zodiak's stable mate Demon made a deal with Rory Blaze so now at GSWA's pay per view Thawed Out Zodiak, and Demon get Mcnasty in a triple threat match for the championship. Championship Pro Wrestling Sync joined CPW after GWF closed down wrestling was not leaving Sync. Sync quickly got to work in CPW creating the Compton Coalition which is currently recruiting only the best of CPW's best. Sync will make his CPW debut againest Ballistic In-Wrestling Wrestling Style: Kyle Sync is still fairly new to the world of professional wrestling and he likes to experience in his matches. His style is very unorthodox and rare. Many of his moves are inspired by Japanese wrestlers. He has an even mix of submission, and powerhouse moves. He is also very quick and agile that he could hit high flying moves such as the shooting star press. He uses his submissions as a very big part of his offense. They usually set up either a finisher or a bigger move. He considers ever move in his moveset to be a vital part in his offense. Finishers: 1. Syncronizer (Lightning Spiral) 2. Asylum Lockdown (Rubix Cube) =Championships= Malpaso - World Champion (1x) NCW - Tag Team Champion (1x) NCW - North American Champion (1x) NCW - Undefeated 13-0 NCW - Coalition Member GWF - Nu-Blood Member CPW - Compton Coalition Leader & Member Personal Life Sync currently resides in Compton California. Sync has a strong gang affiliation with the Compton Bloods, his best friend and cellage football teamate J is the leader of the gang. Kyle is divorced and can't maintain a decent relationship with his wife or his son. Sync's family lives in Georgia as far away from his as they can get. Sync has been in court due to murder charges on his uncle Jorge who was killed by former GWF superstar Seth Iser, and he was also charged for the murder of Ryan Sync, J had one of his gang buddies take the fall for his friend but many people know the truth, that Kyle murdered his brother Ryan.